three_square_mealsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Blake
__TOC__ =Biography= John Blake is the main male lead of the erotic story Three Square Meals. Progenitor relationships John is a progenitor master and has three matriarchs and many wards. This is unique, a normal progenitor master can only have one matriarch, but John managed to create a bond with three women. Also different from normal progenitors John has no thralls, but instead has wards. Matriarchs * Alyssa Marant * Edraele Valaden * Jade Alyssa's wards * Calara Fernandez * Dana * Rachel Voss * Irillith Valaden * Tashana Valaden * Sakura Honami * Helene * Jehanna Elani * Niskera * Lynette Devereux Edraele's wards * Luna * Almari * Ilyana * Nyrelle Aeberos * Leena Ghilwen * Kali Loraleth * Valani Naestina * Tsarra Perfaren * unnamed Maliri Jade's wards * Betrixa * Leylira * Marika * Neysa Career * Trader (Ch. 1) * Marine Officer - Commander (Retired) (Ch. 6) * Special Operations Consultant (Ch. 6) * Invictus Commander (Ch. 6) * Commodore (Ch. 36) * Rear Admiral (Ch. 60) * Vice Admiral (Ch. 83) * Admiral (Ch. 104) Injuries * Dislocated Shoulder (Drakkar Raider) (Ch. 23) * Stabbed - Torso (Okug) (Ch. 29) * Crushed (Stalactite) (Ch. 45) * Tranquilized (Shinatobe) (Ch. 60) * Psychic Burns - Back (Tashana) (75) * Scapes/Small wound (Drakkars) (79) * Slashed - Arm/Leg (Ether Abomination) (Ch. 87) * Battered (Baledranax) (Ch. 100) * Stabbed (Ether Dreadlord) (Ch. 105) * Broken ribs (Kirrix Queen) (Ch. 109) * Mutilated Arm (Hive Queen) (Ch. 117) * Broken Ribs/Jaw (Larn'kelnar) (Ch. 121) * Impaled Leg - Javelin (Larn'kelnar) (Ch. 121) * Broken Nose (Rahn'hagon) (Ch. 121) Trauma Before Transformation * Obsessive Cleanliness/Orderliness Awards * Novaburst x3 Past (Ch. 37) * Stellar Cluster Past (Ch. 37) * Lion Defender (Ch. 37) * Stellar Cluster (Ch. 83) =Personal relationships= First Kiss * Alyssa (Ch. 2) * Calara (Ch. 8) * Dana (Ch. 11) * Jade (Ch. 18) * Rachel (Ch. 35) * Irillith (Ch. 54) * Edraele (Ch. 55) * Luna (Ch. 55) * Almari (Ch. 55) * Athena (Ch. 60) * Sakura (Ch. 65) * Faye (Ch. 72) * Ilyana (Ch. 73) * Leena (Ch. 74) * Nyrelle (Ch. 74) * Kali (Ch. 74) * Valani (Ch. 74) * Tashana (Ch. 75) * Jehanna (Ch. 83) * Tsarra (Ch. 94) * Helene (Ch. 100) * Marika (Ch. 102) * Leylira (Ch. 102) * Betrixa (Ch. 102) * Neysa (Ch. 102) * Lynette (Ch. 105) Admittance of Love * Alyssa (Ch. 6) * Calara (Ch. 9) * Dana (Ch. 14) * Jade (Ch. 19) * Rachel (Ch. 46) * Irillith (Ch. 64) * Edraele (Ch. 73) * Sakura (Ch. 82) * Tashana (Ch. 88) * Jehanna (Ch. 104) * Athena (Ch. 105) * Faye (Ch. 109) * Helene (Ch. 111) Bonded/Merged Portrait * Alyssa (Ch. 34) * Calara (Ch. 92) * Sakura (Ch. 92) * Jade (Ch. 93) * Irillith (Ch. 94) * Tashana (Ch. 94) Proposals * Dana (Ch. 31) * Alyssa (Ch. 31) * Jade (Ch. 57) * Calara (Ch. 69) * Rachel (Ch. 70) * Sakura (Ch. 86) * Irillith (Ch. 93) * Tashana (Ch. 93) * Edraele (Ch. 94) Impregnation * Tsarra (Ch. 95) * Leena (Ch. 96) * Valani (Ch. 96) * Nyrelle (Ch. 96) Ether Dreams * Dana (Ch. 13) * Jade (Ch. 18) * Rachel (Ch. 37) * Edraele (Ch. 55) * Sakura (Ch. 67) * Young Matriarchs (Ch. 75) * Maliri Assassins (Ch. 75) * Tashana (Ch. 76) * Tsarra (Ch. 97) * Jehanna, Helene, Lynette, and the Nymphs (Ch. 105) Category:Invictus Crew Category:Progenitor Category:Terran Federation characters Category:Inner Circle Category:Males Category:Admirals Category:Progenitor masters‎